Amor Robado
by Pikacha
Summary: Ser el rey era lo que mas anhelaba Naruto, sin embargo, no esperaba que para ello tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad. Sasuke tenia una mision y en sus planes no estaba enamorarse de alguien tan dobe ¡¿Cómo poder escapar de ese teme! ¿Cómo controlar a ese dobe? SASUNARU.


**Prólogo.**

Los reinos antiguos eran aquellos que dominaban la mayor porción de tierra. Eran fuertes, hábiles y respetados entre los pueblos. Sus súbditos eran fieles a sus principios y características, así como sus reyes eran nobles descendientes criados para su posterior gubernatura. Sin embargo, a pesar de la paz que antaño había gobernado el reino, la verdadera guerra estaba por estallar.

Los Namikaze eran una nación en potencia, tanto como sus riquezas como sus recursos naturales. No necesitaba de otra potencia para tener un superávit, era conocida por la cualidad de sus valientes guerreros, así como los productos que generaban las riquezas de sus dominios. Anteriormente se creó una guerra de poderes que lo hizo caer, todos deseando aquello que sus naciones no podían crear.

Lentamente se levantó, como entre las cenizas nació. Sin embargo, al mostrar la más mínima debilidad, el exterior se aprovechó de eso. El reino del Sonido había empezado a avanzar por sus cordilleras deseosos de más territorio, de tener aquellas riquezas que el mismo suelo les ofrecía.

Habían atacado las orillas de la región donde se encontraban las codiciadas minas, esperando así encontrar las piedras preciosas para su beneficio económico. Poco a poco las pequeñas guerrillas estaban floreciendo y los soldados cansados de la batalla anterior iban cayendo como débiles moscas ante los temibles súbditos de los Uchiha.

Minato Namikaze, el gobernante de la poderosa nación que tanto ansiaban los reinos ajenos, estaba consciente de quienes lideraban los batallones, eran los hermanos Uchiha, los herederos directos del rey Fugaku. La nación del fuego se estaba consumiendo en ella misma por no tener la capacidad de salir adelante cuando todavía contaban las bajas de sus soldados caídos, resultado de la guerra anterior. Sospechaba terriblemente que ellos sabían de su mayor debilidad, el dolor de volver a arriesgar a sus súbditos le carcomía.

— No se detendrán, Kushina. Lo saben, saben de nuestra debilidad — susurró más para sí que para la pelirroja que estaba delante de él. La duda se había despejado como el sol sale entre las nubes, deseoso de alcanzar su magnitud.

— ¡Lo sé! — gritó exasperada mientras la furia la dominaba a querer destruirlo todo. Los puños los apretaba con fuerza, colérica de tener que hacer más sacrificios y tener que amarrar sus manos ante el enemigo. — ¡Pero debe de haber otra solución, ttebane! — ¡Se negaba! ¡No quería aceptarlo! No cuando aún le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

Los dos gobernantes de la Nación del Fuego discutían en el refugio en que se había convertido su habitación. Acababan de salir del despacho de guerra donde ninguna buena noticia se había puesto sobre la mesa, solo palabras dolorosas a manos de sus generales que habían perdido hombres en su último encuentro con el enemigo.

La guerra anterior los había dejado con muchas bajas, más de las que Minato pudiera contar. Había sido dura, dolorosa y casi imposible de sobrellevar. La Nación del Viento había sido devastadora para todos, incluso, cuando la batalla había estado perdida contra aquellos soldados dotados de herramientas y armas más vigentes, su hijo había derrotado al heredero al trono de la familia Sabaku No.

Había sido una batalla magnifica con el uso exclusivo de espadas y cuerpo a cuerpo, donde el príncipe Naruto había alcanzado a brillar al final de la batalla, justo cuando la filosa arma apuntaba a su garganta, aquel rubio hiperactivo le había demostrado de lo que estaba hecho con el uso del Taijutsu. El enfrentamiento había sido presenciado por todo aquel que estuviera en batalla, habían sido el centro del huracán que terminó con la victoria del príncipe del Fuego.

Y cuando Naruto tuvo a su merced a Gaara, sólo le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano. Lo desarmó completo mientras perdonaba su vida y le brindaba su amistad con una sincera sonrisa. Había aprendido a perdonar por el amor a la paz y de que todo terminara bien para ambos. Después de todo, el rubio había comprendido que las dos naciones estarían devastadas por la guerra y le ofreció un Tratado de Paz… formando una alianza que Minato aprovecharía.

— ¡Naruto no merece algo así! — No podía dejar de gritar, las palabras salían como torrente ¡No quería tener que sacrificar a su hijo! Ni siquiera por el bien del pueblo, como madre, lo único que deseaba es que su hijo fuera feliz ¿Es que era muy difícil entenderlo?

— Es lo único que podemos hacer, por favor, entiéndelo… — susurró entre la resignación y la agitación del momento, esperando que su esposa comprendiera que todo tenía un fin. Tampoco quería tomar esa decisión, pero se sentía atado de manos, arrinconado y devastado por las desgracias que tenían y que se avecinaban. — No quiero que nadie más muera — le dijo, sabiendo que, aunque lo deseara con fervor, no podría evitarlo.

.

.

.

— Vamos, Kakashi-sensei ¡Dígame de que hablaron, ttebayo! — exigió un rubio hiperactivo rodeando con pequeños saltos al hombre de cabellos plateados.

— Es confidencial — contestó restándole importancia. En ocasiones olvidaba lo molesto que podía ser Naruto con aquellas energías inusuales. Andando de aquí allá cuando no se ocupaba de entrenar. Cerró los ojos mientras sacaba de su bolsa trasera uno de sus libros favoritos, "Icha Icha".

Kakashi era un militar muy respetado por las Naciones. Era un excelente estratega y poderoso guerrero que se había convertido casi en una leyenda viviente. Con sus cabellos plateados y siendo de mediana edad con una sobre-dotada inteligencia, se hizo fama por los lugares que pisó siendo un general de los altos mandos. Lo curioso, es que siempre llevaba una máscara en el rostro que evitaba que alguien lo reconociera sin ella.

— ¡Pero soy el futuro Rey! — rugió con fuerza mientras desenvainaba su poderosa espada sin quitar la boba sonrisa del rostro.

Naruto tal vez hubiera seguido con su monólogo de no observar como su abuela venía caminando directamente hacia su persona, hecha una furia. Probablemente ya se había enterado de todas aquellas travesuras que les había hecho a sus mascotas.

— Niñato ¡Ven acá! — gritó entre la rabia y la cólera de saber que se le iba a escapar de entre las manos, con lo escurridizo que era.

— ¡AAAAH! — exclamó huyendo sin detenerse. — ¡No he sido yo, Oba-chan! — trató de defenderse sin utilidad empezando a buscar una escapatoria a las garras de su abuela.

La encontró más cerca de lo que pensó. Tomó su valor y sonrió con arrogancia mientras se encaminaba a la ventana más próxima. Sin pensarlo más, se aventó por ella mientras minimizaba su caída rasgando su espada entre las paredes del castillo. Al final, cayó con estilo sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Tsunade le miraba furiosa desde la ventana.

En menos de cinco minutos no se miraron ni sus luces. Conocía la furia de su abuela por experiencia y no le hacía gracia tener que soportarla y pagar los platos rotos de hasta las peleas que tenía con Jiraiya. Lo mejor sería desaparecer unas horas mientras las cosas se calmaban.

Comenzó a silbar una canción mientras desaparecía entre las caballerizas y llegar con el intrépido de Kiba. Lo mejor sería sacar los cabellos y jugarse unas carreras a los alrededores, evitando así el castillo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la furia de la mujer. Sin embargo, cerca de unas horas de desaparecido, pudo notar como los soldados salían a buscarlo, seguramente por órdenes de su exagerada abuela.

Se había escabullido sin querer llamar la atención y se despidió del castaño rumbo al lago. No entendía que tenía que ser tan problemático para que Tsunade usara a la guardia real para buscarlo. Estaba por doblar una esquina cuando Kakashi lo tomó del codo.

Había sido más hábil y había prevenido sus acciones cuando lo arrinconó para llevarlo de vuelta al castillo; comenzó a soltar una charada sobre el trato que debía darle al futuro Rey, cuando aquel desganado rostro solo suspiró y le correspondió con un cocazo en la cabeza.

— Tus padres te llaman, debes obedecer…

— No puedo creer que la vieja borracha haya llegado tan lejos como para acusarme con mamá ´ttebayo ¡Está jugando sucio!

El de cabellos plateados negó con cabeza como resignándose al que chico fuera un cabeza hueca que no entendía de las situaciones, porque a pesar de haber ganado una guerra estando a punto de caer ante el enemigo, Naruto a su parecer seguía siendo un niño que todavía no sabía cómo afrontar las responsabilidades de una nación y todo lo que aquello conllevaba, los sacrificios y la entrega completa de su ser al reino por amor a su pueblo.

Lo tomó como un costal de papas y se dirigió hacia los gobernantes de su región. Incluso, para ignorar al rubio comenzó a tararear una canción que se había vuelto popular entre los habitantes del Fuego. El rubio estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, furioso por el trato infantil que le estaban dando.

Cuando llegaron ante sus padres, lo bajó con delicadeza mientras se retiraba de la habitación con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Esperaba que el heredero fuera lo suficiente maduro para saber afrontar la situación que de seguro no le agradará.

El rubio se giró para sacarle la lengua de manera infantil sin importarle que estuvieran sus progenitores delante. Sin embargo, cuando miró sus rostros supo que algo no estaba bien. Kushina jamás ponía esa cara para regañarlo, incluso, podía jurar que le había evitado la mirada ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?! El ambiente de pronto se sentía tan pesado que atacaba sus nervios de acero, cosa que no le pasaba a menudo.

— Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, hijo… — susurró Minato rompiendo el silencio. No había querido tomar la decisión, pero ya nada podía hacer. Tenían la soga sobre el cuello y su heredero era aquel que más lo podría ayudar.

— Sí se trata de la vieja borracha, quiero de…

— Naruto estamos en guerra.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la estancia.

El rubio no sabía que decir, las palabras se morían atoradas en su garganta recordando pequeños fragmentos de la guerra que había vivido. Imágenes de niños llorando, explosiones y ese indescriptible olor a muerte ¡No podía ser verdad! Sentía el frío de la tarde calándole hasta los huesos, el dolor de perderlo de nuevo todo se instaló en su pecho ¡No quería! ¡No podían! La anterior guerra lo había devastado de tal forma que se negaba a creer que una nueva se hubiera creado.

Había pasado por el mismo dolor que sus súbditos al entrar en campo de batalla, aceptando que la guerra devastaba todo aquello que está a su paso, no discriminaba de niños o raza, atacaba y destrozaba. Había visto caer a soldados que eran sus compañeros, había tenido que ir a notificarle a las viudas, decirles a sus hijos que habían quedado sin padres por el deseo egoísta de un humano que buscaba el poder absoluto del reino del Fuego a costa de la felicidad de los guerreros que trataron de defenderle entregando sus vidas en el campo de batalla.

Saber que muchos otros hombres partirían, pero pocos regresarían al calor de sus familias le hacía sentir agobiado. Naruto negó con la cabeza tratando de inventarse otra realidad donde todo aquello que le decían sus padres fueran mentiras, unas viles y crueles mentiras.

— Pero Gaara…

— Esta vez no ha sido la Nación del Viento. La Nación del Sonido saben de nuestra desventaja de la guerra anterior y se están aprovechando de eso — declaró Minato sin querer ver el reflejo de su rostro en los ojos de su hijo.

— ¡Es de cobardes, ttebayo!

— Es estrategia…

— ¡ES INHUMANO! — estalló mientras dos finas lagrimas surcaban por su rostro. Ni siquiera sentía como caían a su costado, el dolor de su propia nación le torturaba. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡no podía!

Odiaba todo ese maldito mundo lleno de conflictos por la guerra de poder ¡¿Qué querían obtener si antes de tenerlo lo iban a destruir?! La rabia se extendió por todo su cuerpo, tanto que sentía que quemaba, que la bilis estallaba en su estómago, furioso por la poca empatía del mundo y su nulo altruismo. Se sumió en una pequeña burbuja de negatividad mientras la cólera lo dominaba ¡Le daban asco ese tipo de personas tan hambrientas de poder! Tanto para no pelear limpio ¡¿Tan poco los importaba mancharse las manos de sangre inocente?!

— No estamos preparados para una guerra, la anterior con Gaara nos dejó vulnerables. La derrota es inevitable.

— ¡No me rendiré, papá! ¡Aun sí tengo que luchar día y noche lo hare! ¡No dejaré que maten a mi Nación! ¡Ni que gente tan ruin nos controle!

— Naruto, hay una solución a todo esto — susurró su madre sin levantar el rostro. Lo tenía oculto entre el flequillo de sus flameantes cabellos rojos. — La alianza que hay con la Nación del Viento necesitamos aprovecharla.

El heredero hubiera pensado cualquier cosa acerca de la afirmación, pero jamás vio venir lo que su padre soltó sin más.

— Que te cases con Gaara…

— ¡Debes estar de broma!

— En absoluto… escucha, hijo, es la única solución.

— ¡¿De qué servirá, papá?! ¡Los soldados de la Nación enemiga no se detendrán a celebrar la boda! — exclamó entre sarcasmo y amargues.

— ¡Los dos ejércitos se van a unir! ¡Podremos acabar con ellos! Lo que menos deseo es tener que sacrificarte, ¡Eres mi hijo! Pero antes de eso, eres el heredero al trono.

— ¡Con una mierda con eso! — rugió colérico. Lo que siempre había querido era convertirse en Rey y ahora todo eso estaba a su alcance, pero primero tenía que sacrificar su libertad y estar a atado con alguien a quien no amaba. — ¡No me casaré con alguien que no quiero! — dictó con los puños apretados queriendo que fuera su última palabra.

— ¡No te pedimos eso! ¡Te pedimos que te cases por el bien de la Nación!

— ¡Es injusto ´ttebayo!

— Naruto — lo llamó su madre mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él. — Sé que no es justo, pero es lo mejor para la Nación, para la gente que confía en nosotros… — estuvo por rozar sus mejillas, pero su hijo retrocedió asqueado de sus palabras.

No deseaba su contacto, no podía creer que hasta su dulce madre apoye la fatal resolución que su padre se planteaba muy, muy seriamente.

Por un momento, pensó que tal vez haber sido como cualquier plebeyo no tenía nada de malo, ellos obedecían al rey y estaban libres de pesadas responsabilidades. Quiso llorar, pero se detuvo y se lo planteó mejor. Asintió resignado mientras esquivaba la mirada de sus padres.

Muy tarde había entendido el sacrificio que conllevaba poder convertirse en lo que más anhelaba, en heredar la corona de su padre Minato para poder servir a su reino con sabiduría por el bien de todos, sólo esperaba que su futuro no fuera tan incierto como en ese momento.

 **Continuará**.


End file.
